


How come we fall for each other?

by anhtran051096



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhtran051096/pseuds/anhtran051096
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp teaches Math and Manuel is the coach of the football team, so in theory they have nothing to do with each other right?<br/>Bastian, Lukas, Miroslav, Thomas and the rest of the school wouldn't say so</p>
            </blockquote>





	How come we fall for each other?

"For the love of God, Lahm, what the hell are you doing here?"

To say that Manuel, the football coach, is NOT amused when he spotted Philipp Lahm, the Math teacher, striding into the field is underrated on many levels. He loathes it, because it means that someone in his team is going to be taken away and threatened and probably going to miss half of the team's training days because of having to attending classes and improving his grades

This time it is no difference as Philipp goes straight to Manuel and gives him a dangerous glare

"You already know why, Neuer, and stop giving that stupid look whenever I have to fetch one, or in this case _TWO_ , of your _precious_ player because they don't even know that 1+1 equals 2 in their exams"

The team stops stretching and looks at both of their teachers instead. Manuel doesn't want to appear weak in front of his students, so he stares at Philipp ferociously before yelling

"Continue what you are doing boys, Mr. Lahm and I have problems to solve over here"

"Oh no we don't" - Philipp shoves Manuel aside and approaches the team - "where is Lukas Podolski and Bastian Schweinsteiger?!!!"

That startles Manuel to his core. No way would he let this tiny blonde nerd take away his best players. No way in hell and that is the end of the discussion

But before he manages to step in, Philipp is already pulling the two in question forward and back to the hall

"Don't just sit there and gawk you bunch of idiots, get your ass up and start practicing" - the coach screams his final words as he runs after Philipp

This is nothing new, even to the freshmen in the school. The arguments happen almost on daily basis and neither of the teachers is subtle enough to give in to the other one. While Manuel is fierce and hot-tempered, Philipp is cold and sharp. So whenever they argue, it is like a clash between fire and ice and if someone is caught in the middle, they have a high chance of getting suffocated because of the hot steam the clash brings

Therefore Miroslav Klose, the principal, often catches himself wondering why he is still alive up to now. As always, he is listening to the bickering between the two in his office, his chin resting on his hand as he sighs deeply. But the football team is still winning the trophies and his school's academic performance is still ranked one of the best in the country - so Miro usually lets them fight until one of them backs down and ends the conversation. This time it is Manuel because he has to admit that not knowing 1+1 equals 2 is a serious issue that needs to be dealt with ASAP

"But..." - the taller male holds his hands up desperately - "you have to let them practice too, Lahm, the season is coming up!"

"There will be no more seasons for them if they don't pass the next test Neuer, and I mean it this time"

Philipp nods at the principal before getting out of the room and dragging Basti and Poldi behind him to his office. After watching them leave, Manuel lets out a heavy sigh and gets out of the room as well

 

* * *

"I don't understand, you know, why can't they just admit that they are head over heels for each other?"

Miroslav sips his tea carefully before looking up to find the source of the voice. Thomas Muller is an Art teacher and they have been married for 3 years

"Dunno, love. It remains a mystery to mankind, I'm afraid"

Thomas snorts as he sits next to Miroslav. Although he's on Philipp's side, sometimes he can't help but feeling sorry towards Manuel because the smaller male always knows how to push the button to make the other one explode while the coach often seems clueless and helpless when it comes to Philipp.

"Y'know, we used to be like them, but just not as loud and aggressive" - Miroslav states while stroking his husband's curly hair

"I know, that's why I wanna help them"

"Anything yet?"

"No"

The two settles back on the couch and stay silent for a while before Thomas suddenly bolts up. Miroslav smiles as he looks at Thomas, he knows this reaction too well already

"What is it my dear?"

"I have a plan, and Miro my darling, we are going to make it work!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second work, yay!!!!!


End file.
